Starships
by NickiMinajandRihannaFan
Summary: Dave finally trusts Alvin to be alone at the house for a change. He notices that a new girl that loves pink has moved next door to him. What ridiculous things will the charming chipmunk do to try to impress her? Short story AxB
1. Chapter 1

oXoXoXoXoXo~

**Starships**  
>XOXOXOXOXO<p>

**Summary:** Dave finally trusts Alvin to be alone at the house for a change. He notices that a new girl that loves pink has moved next door to him. What ridiculous things will the charming chipmunk do to try to impress her? Short story AxB (and hints of SxJ and TxE)

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Pairing:** Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller

**World:** Cartoon (The Chipmunks & Chipettes are 16 in this story)

**Author's notes:** I adore Alvittany so much! ^^ I might try to update this story more quickly than my other in-complete stories. It depends on how many reviews I get and also if I get more positive comments/criticism :D

So for the pure cuteness of AxB, I give you all... _Starships_! XD And yes, the title of this story was named after a Nicki Minaj song ;P Read on and enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: <strong>Pink is my new favorite color<strong>

**oxo...oxo**

Simon, Theodore and Dave were stumbling over things while rapidly trying to get there things that they needed for specific places that they all had to be, as they were already late. Simon was, of course, in Science curricular skills, which was held at the library. Theodore had to go to cooking lessons; and Dave had to go to a very important meeting.

Alvin just sat on the couch with his eyes glued to the TV, as Beyoncé and her back-up dancers were performing "End Of Time" onstage in Roseland, unaware of his scattering family.

Simon was beginning to panick because he couldn't find his microscope, which was very important today at the curricular. He desperately ran over to his eldest, but also immature brother to ask if he's seen it.

"Alvin, have you seen my microscope!"

Alvin was still staring at the TV with his mouth hanging open, not even hearing his brother.

Simon impatiently rolled his eyes, and waved his hands in front of Alvin face. "ALVIN!"

Since Simon interrupted his "TV time", Alvin narrowed his eyes at him.

"_What,_" he sneered.

"Have you seen my _microscope_!" Simon asked once more.

Alvin raised his eyebrow and scoffed. "No,"

Simon groaned frustratingly. He was just about to reluctantly search for it again, but as if on cue, Theodore came running up to him with his brother's microscope in one hand, and also carrying all the stuff that he needed for his cooking lesson.

"I found your microscope, Simon. Oh, and I also got all my things too," Theodore added, handing Simon the microscope.

Simon sighed with relief and smiled. "Thank you, Theodore,"

Dave finally came from downstairs while fixing his tie in the process. He quickly grabbed his suitcase that was nearby and asked, "Does everyone have everything they need?"

"Yes, Dave," said Simon and Theodore.

"Good," Dave replied, then he turned to Alvin. "Okay Alvin, I'm only going to let you do this _once_,"

"What once?" Alvin asked.

_I can't believe I'm saying this..._ "I'm going to let you stay here...by yourself." It was hard for Dave to get the last part out.

Alvin's blue eyes grew instantly, as he couldn't believe his ears. "Really! You'd let me stay here all by _myself_!"

Dave sighed. "Unfortunately yes, Alvin," he answered. "But, if this house isn't exactly the way it is by the time we all get back, you're going to be in _big_ trouble..."

"Don't worry, Dave. Everything'll be fine..." Alvin said with a small smirk.

"I'm counting on you, Alvin."

"Sure, Dave. Bye!" Alvin said, smiling innocently and waving.

Simon rolled his eyes. Him, Dave and Theodore were now out the door and left the mischievous chipmunk in the house alone.

Once they were inside the car, Theodore looked back at the house and said, "Dave, are you sure we should leave Alvin home alone?"

"Yeah. This is 'Alvin' we're talking about," Simon added.

"Yes. I trust Alvin to not cause any trouble... somehow," Dave replied.

* * *

><p>Alvin locked the door and ran to the window to see Dave pulling out of driveway and driving off.<p>

"WOO-HOO! FREEDOM!" he shouted happily as he took off his hoodie, revealing his toned chest, and then he took off his pants, cap and shoes, and ran to the snack cabinet and took out all of the snacks he could carry and set the on top of the coffee table that was in front of the widescreen TV.

He plopped himself on the living-room couch and began eating some marshmallows while watching vH1 on TV.

**oxo...oxo**

With only 10 minutes of eating and watching TV, Alvin was already getting bored.

He looked back at his clothes he had taken off and laughed to himself at his silliness. "Why did I even do that in the first place?" he asked himself bluntly.

He suddenly heard someone talking in the distance and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. He sat up and walked over to a window and looked over at a pink house that was next door to him and saw a moving van and the moving-people carrying just the last few things inside the house.

_Someone must've just moved in._ Alvin thought.

When the moving-people were done, one of them walked to someone that Alvin couldn't make out and let the person sign a piece of paper that was on a clipboard; and after the person signed it, the moving-people waved good-bye and drove off in their van.

Alvin was getting more and more curious. Who had just moved next door?

He let his anxiousness get the better of him and put his red hoodie that had a big yellow 'A' on it, blue pants, red cap and black & white converse back on. He looked at himself in the hallway mirror and fixed any flaws that he had, which he hardly had any. He also sprayed some cologne on himself, just in case there were girls that had moved in. ;D

He grabbed the extra house key that he knew Dave had kept underneath the couch and headed out the house, locking the door behind him.

While walking across the lawn to the house next door, he hummed a tune to himself until he was right in front of the door on his neighbors' porch.

He had to admit that he _was_ a little nervous when he was on their porch. He didn't know what or who to expect to answer the door. But he quickly cleared his throat, took a deep breath, and lightly rang the doorbell.

"_I'll get it!_" Alvin heard a voice faintly from behind the door. The voice had sounded like it had belonged to a girl.

Alvin stuffed his hands into his hoodie pockets while looking down and casually waited for the person to get to the door.

When he heard the door open, he looked up and his eyes slightly grew at the beauty that was in front of him.

It was a girl that had long, wavy auburn hair that came to her mid-back that had complimented her face beautifully.

Her eyes were a gleaming ice blue, and her eyelashes were thick and long. Her lips were glossed with candy pink lipgloss and were very cute. Her light pink eyeshadow had matched perfectly with what she was wearing.

She wore a short-sleeved pink tank top that stopped right above her belly-button, dark blue kapris, and pink & white converse.

Her tanned skin had looked so soft, and she had beautiful curves.

The girl nervously bit her lip and stared at the gorgeous boy in front of her. _God he's cute._

She knew it was a little too direct in her mind, but all she wanted to do was faint in his arms because he was so cute.

Now all Alvin would think about everytime he thought about her, was pink. Because to him, she really looked _amazing_ in pink.

"Um...hello," she finally spoke, breaking the silence.

Alvin smirked. "Hey yourself," he replied flirtaciously.

The girl playfully rolled her eyes. _I just moved in, and a boy is already flirting with me? Just great..._

"Mind introducing yourself?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him skeptically.

Alvin gently grasped her hand and kissed the top of it. "Alvin Seville," he told her with a smile. "Mind telling me who _you_ are?"

She wanted to melt right then, but only rolled her eyes and withdrew her hand out of his grasp and replied, "Well if you _must _know," she began playfully, "my name is Brittany,"

"Well _hello_ Brittany," Alvin said swooningly.

Brittany smiled and shook her head. "Did you come here for a reason?"

"Nope, not really," Alvin simply said with a shrug.

"Well, in that case, have a nice day," she said with a grin as she began closing the door, but Alvin abruptly stopped the door from closing.

"Hey! We just _met_!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Yes I know... Nice meeting you!"

She began to close the door again, but unfortunately it was stopped by Alvin again. Brittany sighed impatiently. "What do you want?"

Alvin fidgeted with his words for a minute until he asked, "Um... w-when can I see you again?"

Brittany's heart fluttered at thought of seeing the cute boy again. She knew she really wanted to spend more time with him for a while longer. "Um... well... UGH! Just come in!" Brittany finally decided.

Alvin smiled and followed Brittany inside her house. _She's the most hottest girl I've ever met. I love her already!_

* * *

><p><strong>More author's notes:<strong> Was the first chapter good? Like I said, I'll probably update this story more faster if I get enough reviews ^^ And again, if you have any criticism of this story, feel free to tell me. I might just follow the advice you give me to become better at writing stuff like this ;)

Tell me what you think in a review. Please PLEASE review! :)

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


	2. Chapter 2

oXoXoXoXoXo~

**Starships**  
>XOXOXOXOXO<p>

**Author's notes:** I actually can't believe I got 5 reviews for the first chapter! :D I know 5 doesn't seem like a lot, but it means a lot to me :..) THANK YOUU! :3

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: <strong>Friends?<strong>

**oxo...oxo**

As Alvin followed Brittany inside the house, he looked at his surroundings and saw that every decoration, furniture and items were all so neat and tidy. You could probably see your reflection on the dinner table since it was so clean. And on top of that, the house was HUGE. It could pratically be a mansion.

"Nice place," Alvin complimented.

Brittany looked at him and smiled. "Thanks," she replied. Alvin really loved her smile.

Then Alvin heard a voice singing a song to itself, which was coming from the hallway. The figure had came to reveal itself by walking inside the kitchen that was by the hallway, and it was a young woman that had looked like she was about in her mid-twenties.

After the woman poured herself a glass of Hawaiian Punch, she turned back around to head back to where ever she had came from, but she stopped in her tracks and stopped singing as she spotted Brittany, and a boy standing next to her.

"Oh, hello," she greeted the unexpected guest with a smile. Alvin just stared at her with a look of curiosity.

Brittany bit her lip and chuckled nervously. "Um, Olivia, this is Alvin. Alvin, this is Olivia," she introduced, pointing back and forth to Olivia and Alvin.

Olivia smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Alvin,"

Alvin waved at her, not knowing how else to greet her.

Olivia looked at Brittany. "That's nice how we've just moved in and you've already made a new friend..." she said happily.

Brittany glanced over at Alvin with a look of disgust and bashfullness. Alvin only looked at her with a charming smirk across his face. _...or maybe even __**more**__ than just friends soon.. _he thought.

Brittany let out a fake laugh. "Friends? Oh no, no, no, Olivia, you've got it all wrong. He's just my... _er... _acquaintance!" she finally stated.

Alvin rolled his eyes. _We're totally friends. Well, at least __**I**__ think we're friends..._

Olivia laughed as she could see the Chipette blushing. "Okay, _whatever_ Brittany," she joked and playfully rolled her eyes. "well, you and your _'acquaintance' _have fun, 'kay,"

Then Olivia began singing the song she was singing before to herself and headed back down the hallway.

Alvin laughed silently and then playfully began to pout. "Aw Brittany, how come we can't be friends...?" he whined.

Brittany smirked and shook her head. "First of all, I hardly even know you. I can't believe I even invited you into my _house_! You might just be asking for trouble and I don't know even know it,"

"Oh yes I am. 'Cuz I'm a bad boy, baby," said Alvin in a joking manner, but had a suggestive tone in his voice and winked at her.

Brittany could feel chills through her spine at his tone. "L-let me show you to my room," she said hastily and walked quickly up the stairs to her room.

Alvin laughed and followed her upstairs. _She's so cute._

Brittany waited for him to come all the way up the stairs before opening her door to her room to reveal very light-pink carpet, hot-pink painted walls, a queen-sized bed with pink covers that had black peace signs all over it, which included two fluffy hot-pink heart-shaped pillows. Her dresser was white and had a circular mirror; and in one corner of her room she had a computer desk that had a pink laptop sitting on top of it, with a chair in front of the desk. She also had pictures of her and two other girls on one wall, and had a slide-door closet that contained all of her outfits and shoes.

Alvin took a minute to soak it all in. Everything was so...pink! But to him, it suited Brittany well, since she looked good in the color.

Brittany smiled at her creative room and laid on her bed with a _PLOP_ and sighed in relaxation.

She looked up at Alvin, still smiling. "So what'cha think? I decorated it myself,"

Alvin rubbed the back of his neck. "It's very... pink-ish,"

"I know!" she exclaimed joyfully. "It's my favorite color, just in case you didn't know that," she grinned at him.

Alvin scoffed. "Barbie.." he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!"

Alvin chuckled and laid down on the bed next to her and sighed. Brittany felt her muscles tighten a bit with apprehension. _Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm so close to him! Just stay calm, Britt. You don't wanna freak him out and make him leave... _she was actually squealing inside, as she was only just inches away from Alvin, who was the most cutest guy she'd ever met.

The two just laid there in silence, staring at the pink ceiling.

Alvin quickly glanced at Brittany and looked back at the ceiling. Finally, he couldn't help but to break the silence.

"_So..._"

"So..."

Alvin couldn't think of anything to reply. He turned over on his side so that he was fully facing Brittany.

"...Brittany?"

"Yes Alvin?"

Alvin couldn't get out his words, as he was fascinated all over again of how _beautiful_ she was. Brittany couldn't help but think the same way about Alvin. Ice blue eyes were gazing into electric blue eyes, and their hearts were fluttering like _crazy_!

Suddenly a goofy smile crept upon Brittany's face and she chuckled lightly.

"What?" Alvin laughed.

Brittany bit her lip with a partial smile and then responded, "I don't know,"

Alvin chuckled again. "You're so cute,"

Brittany playfully glared at him and lightly hit him in the face with one of her heart-shaped pillows and laughed.

Alvin grabbed a pillow and lightly hit her back; then she hit him back with her pillow; and then in a matter of seconds it had became a joyful and fun pillow fight, as they were laughing and trying to dodge each other's playful attacks.

**oxo...oxo**

From downstairs, Olivia got herself a glass of chocolate milk and sugar cookies and began walking into the living-room to watch TV, but could hear laughter coming from Brittany's room and was curious to what the two were doing in there.

So she set her afternoon snack down on the coffee table and walked up the stairs and opened Brittany's door, without knocking first. She smiled when she saw the two 16-year-olds having a pillow fight against each other. _They would be so cute together._

After about 5 more seconds of pillow fighting, Brittany and Alvin finally noticed Olivia standing at the doorway and stopped immediately at what they were doing.

They both smiled at innocently. "Hey Olivia..." Brittany said uneasily, waving at her.

Olivia's smile grew. "So I guess you two are finally _'friends'_ now?"

Brittany rubbed her arm. "Well... I-I guess we _are_ then..."

Brittany looked at Alvin and smiled. _Yep... just friends..._

* * *

><p><strong>More author's notes:<strong> Okay, I don't know how to explain Olivia _exactly_ but she was on the episode _The Chipettes Story_ in _Season 3_. She helped take care of The Chipettes in an orphanage in Austrailia when they were babies.

~But the prologue behind this story, is that Olivia finally had got a job in Austrailia when she was 24 (she's 25 through this story) and have always dreamed of living in Los Angelos, California. So when she finally saved enough money for moving, she and The Chipettes (which were 16) finally moved to Los Angelos! :D (Did that all make since? ^^;)

YAY ALVITTANY FLUFFAGE! X3 Ooh it was so cute! XD Don't worry, you'll see Jeanette and Eleanor in the next chappie, I promise. ^w^

To all who love this story so far, tell me what you think about this chapter in a review and please, please, PLEASE review! :) Remember: More reviews, more chapters! ^^

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


	3. Chapter 3

oXoXoXoXoXo~

**Starships**  
>XOXOXOXOXO<p>

**Author's notes:** Sorry for the 3-day wait guys ^^; But I finally updated today! :D Thank you for the reviews from Chapter 2 :3 You guys are the best! ^w^

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: <strong>In Denial<strong>

**oxo...oxo**

After Olivia left the room, Alvin and Brittany laughed.

When their laughter had died down, Brittany sighed and laid back down on her previous spot on the bed.

"That was fun," Brittany spoke.

Alvin remained silent and stared at her curiously.

Brittany arched an eyebrow at him in confusion. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she chuckled.

Alvin blinked and asked, "Did you really mean what you said about us being friends?"

Brittany felt herself blushing. "Y-yes, I-I really did..."

Alvin's blue eyes grew admiringly. _She really __**does**__ mean that we're friends... _He felt himself smile happily.

He laid back down on his side next to her, and he couldn't help but let his flirtacious side get the best of him.

"Ya know, Brittany," he began, snaking an arm around Brittany's waist . "Would you ever consider me being _more_ than just your friend oneday?" he said and smirked.

Brittany looked at him for a moment, then she rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Ha! In your _dreams_!"

With that, she stood up and began walking towards the door. Alvin felt his heart sink a little at her words, but tried not to show it. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"I'm going downstairs to eat some cotton candy," she responded and continued walking out the room.

Alvin got up from his position and followed her back downstairs. When Brittany glanced at Alvin, she could see a little of concern drawn on his face. She thought back of what could have concerned him. When she thought it over, she began to have sympathy for him. _Uh oh, I think I've hurt his feelings about what I said earlier..._

When the two got to the kitchen, Brittany sighed and looked at Alvin. Alvin looked back at her.

"What's wrong, Britt?"

Brittany felt butterflies in her stomach. _He called me Britt... _she thought lovingly to herself. But she shook her head, letting her thoughts escape from her mind and turned to Alvin.

"Alvin," she began, "I'm really sorry about what I said. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings..."

Smiling, Alvin held her hands into his and said, "It's alright, Britt. As long as you and I are friends, I'm happy,"

Brittany couldn't help but to be hypnotized by his blue eyes once again. Alvin's smile grew at how cute Brittany was at trying to hide her intimate feelings she had for him. _She knows she likes me._

Suddenly, a voice that greeted, "Hey, Brittany," had startled the pink-clad Chipette and she quickly pushed Alvin away from her, blushing sheepishly.

It was her tall brunette sister that had startled Brittany, and her blonde sister was standing beside her brunette sister. They both were giggling from startling their eldest sister.

The brunette looked slightly taller than Brittany, and she had her long hair up in a neat bun and she had magenta-colored glasses on. She wore a navy blue blouse, dark blue skinny-jeans, and purple & white converse.

The blonde was much shorter than her sisters and chubby, but she wasn't as chubby as Alvin's brother, Theodore; and her long hair was in two neat pigtails. She wore a spring green muscle shirt, blue-jeaned shorts, **(not booty shorts XD)** and green & white converse.

**oxo...oxo**

The two sisters continued laughing, receiving a glare from Brittany.

"You guys, don't _do_ that!" she sneered, her cheeks still burning.

"We're sorry we scared you," the blonde chuckled. The brunette giggled and looked at Alvin.

"Brittany, who's this?" she asked.

"Oh, that's just Alvin," Brittany said casually.

The blonde gasped playfully and said, "Is he your boyfriend?"

_BOYFRIEND?_ "HE'S NOT MY _**BOYFRIEND**_!" Brittany shouted with disbelief.

Alvin laughed to himself. _I wish I was._

The blonde giggled and said, "I was just kidding, Brittany," Brittany glared at her.

"I'm Eleanor by the way," said the blonde.

"And I'm Jeanette," said the brunette.

Before Alvin could reply, he heard two beeps coming from a car outside. He ran to the window that was by the front door and saw that Dave and his brothers were home.

_Dang it!_

"What's wrong, Alvin?" asked Brittany concerned.

Alvin sighed sadly. "My dad and brothers are home..."

"W-what's wrong with that?" Jeanette asked confused.

"I wanted to stay here longer with my new friend," he said and winked at Brittany. Brittany bit her lip and blushed. _I wanted him to stay here longer too..._

Alvin shrugged. "Well, see you tomorrow, Britt," he simply said, and walked out of the house.

Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other and turned to Brittany. Brittany just stood there for a moment before she cried, "Wait!" and ran out of the house.

Jeanette looked at Eleanor for an answer, but the blonde only shrugged. They both ran out the house after their sister to see what was wrong with her.

**oxo...oxo**

Alvin was just humming to himself until he surprisingly felt two arms suddenly wrap around him in almost a hug, stopping him from walking any further.

He looked over his shoulder and saw a Chipette with auburn hair and smiled.

"You can't leave yet, Alvin," she stated.

"Aww you missed me already..." said Alvin, and Eleanor and Jeanette laughed when they had caught up.

"NO!" Brittany said in denial and let go of him.

When Dave got out of his car and saw Alvin and three girls in his front yard, he was confused. _Where did they come from?_

Theodore happily hopped out the car and when he saw Alvin, he brightly ran up to him and said joyfully, "Alvin, guess what! I got an A+ today from Mrs. Ellen after my lesson. She said that I would become a famous chef someday,"

Alvin nodded. "Cool,"

Then Theodore looked over at the girls and his eyes stopped at the cute blonde girl, and he gave her shy smile. Eleanor looked at him and smiled back.

Simon got out of the car and noticed his brothers and three girls standing in the lawn. He narrowed his eyes skeptically at the five and walked beside Theodore.

"What's going on, Theo?" he asked.

Jeanette's green eyes grew at the bespectacled Chipmunk and smiled.

When Theodore didn't respond to Simon's question, Simon looked up at the girls and his eyes were instantly locked on the pretty girl that wore magenta glasses, and he felt a goofy smile creep upon his face.

Alvin and Brittany began staring at each other, but Brittany quickly looked away. _Oh Alvin, why did you have to be so darn __**gorgeous! **_she cursed in her head.

* * *

><p><strong>More author's notes:<strong> So whatcha think of _this_ chappie? I put SxJ and TxE in there to add more of the fluffiness X3

I wonder why Brittany is always in denial all the time of her and Alvin...? XD LOL!

Please, PLEASE review for me. I LOVE YOU ALL! ^^

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


	4. Chapter 4

oXoXoXoXoXo~

**Starships**  
>XOXOXOXOXO<p>

**Author's notes:** Very, _very_ sorry for the long wait ^^; I hope this chapter was worth the wait for you all who love it! :3

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: <strong>Grateful to Be Your Friend<strong>

**oxo...oxo**

Dave noticed his boys and the unknown girls just standing there in the yard, looking at each other.

_What is going on? How did those girls get here?_ Dave thought desperately. But then it hit him. _Alvin..._

He closed the door to the driver's side of his car and walked up to the six teenagers in his yard.

"Alvin, what is going on here?" Dave instantly asked.

Smiling innocently, Alvin replied, "Oh, hi Dave..."

Dave glared down at his son. "How did those girls get here?"

Alvin opened his mouth to reply, but Eleanor cut him off. "Oh, we just moved here next door to you not too long ago," she explained with a smile.

Then Brittany joined in. "Yeah, and w-we just wanted to stop by and say _'Hi'_ to our new neighbors," she exclaimed with a fake smile.

Jeanette shifted her eyes nervously. "Yeah, what they said,"

Dave looked at them for a second and simply shrugged. "Oh, okay. Well, it's nice to meet you all," he said to the girls before unlocking the front door with his house key and walking into the house.

**oxo...oxo**

Eleanor sighed. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry,"

Theodore's face immediately brightened up. "Do you like cooking?" he asked excitedly.

Eleanor gasped. "Yes, I _love_ cooking!" she replied.

Theodore blushed and asked, "You wanna help me make some omelets?"

Eleanor could clearly see Theodore's blush on his cheeks, which made her blush as well. "I'd love to,"

Theodore smiled at her response and walked inside the house, followed by Eleanor.

Alvin and Brittany looked at Simon and Jeanette to see what they were about to do.

Simon was sheepishly rubbing his right arm while asking Jeanette, "Um...I can show you all the different types of seashells I found on the beach from the last time I went."

He felt embarrassed by asking her that, but was surprised at her response when she said, "Sure, I'd love to, Simon,"

Simon raised an eyebrow at her. "How did you know my name?"

Jeanette giggled. "'Cause it says it on your shirt,"

Simon looked down at his dark blue shirt, which it had in white bold letters **SIMON**.

"Oh," was all that Simon said. Jeanette giggled again and followed Simon into the house.

Now all who was left outside was none other than Alvin and Brittany...

* * *

><p>Brittany began playing with the ends of her hair, not knowing what to say.<p>

Alvin looked at her and chuckled. "I'm guessing you wanna go inside too?"

Brittany laughed and replied, "Honestly, I wanted to stay out here for a while,"

"Well I'm staying out here with you," said Alvin, and he sat down on one of the steps of the porch.

Brittany rolled her eyes and shook her head. She reluctantly sat by Alvin and looked at the beautiful green grass and looked around at the enviroment of her new neighborhood that she now was living in.

She began to remember all her friends that she had at her school back in Austrailia. She rememebered going to the Mall with them and buying tons of cute outfits. Brittany wondered if she would make friends like that here in Los Angeles whenever she starts school.

She looked over at Alvin daydreamingly. He was the first person that she had made friends with since she moved into the neighborhood.

_Even though I've just met him today, he seems like a pretty nice guy,_ she thought to herself. Then she blushed when she thought back to when they had first met thirty minutes ago on her front porch.

_He is so CUTE! I bet any girl would want to date him..._

Brittany then became curious.

"Alvin?" she said abruptly in the silence.

Alvin looked at her with a smirk. "Yeah?"

"Do you have a..." she trailed off, not wanting to say no more.

"Do I have a _what?_" Alvin asked curiously.

Brittany bit her lip and changed her question up a bit. "Have you ever had a... _girlfriend _before?" she asked, feeling kind of dumb after she had said it.

Alvin smiled at her mischievously. "Yeah."

"Are you dating someone _now_?" Brittany asked, not meaning to sound too eager.

"Nope," he answered, then he smirked at her slyly, "not yet, anyway..."

That smirk sent chills down Brittany's spine and she quickly looked away. Alvin laughed.

"Why'd you ask me that, anyway?" he asked.

"Oh, no reason," she answered quickly.

"Have _you_ ever dated someone before?"

"Yeah,"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"I used to, but then we broke up, so now I'm single. Why?"

"Oh, no reason," Alvin said with a smile, mocking Brittany.

Brittany narrowed her eyes at him and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Ouch," Alvin said sarcastically.

**oxo...oxo**

After six more seconds of more silence, Alvin tickled Brittany's side which made her jump in surprise while giggling.

Brittany playfully pushed Alvin's arm away. Alvin chuckled and pushed Brittany back on the shoulder in the same manner. Then Brittany pushed Alvin back on his chest.

"Wait why are we pushing each other?" Alvin asked, looking off to the side.

Brittany giggled. "I don't know,"

Alvin shook his head and began taking off his hoodie. Brittany couldn't help but stare. When his hoodie was completely off, Brittany wanted to scream like a fangirl. He was wearing a black muscle shirt that made his abs look visible underneath the shirt.

"It is so hot outside," Alvin said randomly. _That's not the only thing that's hot..._ Brittany thought.

Alvin looked at Brittany and raised an eyebrow at her. "Were you just checking me out?"

Brittany scoffed and shifted her eyes. "I wasn't checking you out,"

"_Sure_ you wasn't," said Alvin.

Brittany glared at him and playfully punched him in the arm once again. Alvin just laughed. "You amaze me, Britt,"

"How so?" asked Brittany.

"You pretend like you don't want me when I _know_ you do,"

Brittany didn't respond, as she knew what he had said was _kinda_ true.

She playfully rolled her eyes as she couldn't hide her smile. "Oh, _whatever_, Alvin!"

Alvin chuckled. "Just kidding, Britt," _She's so cute when she's in denial._

Suddenly, the two had heard the front door open from behind them and Theodore's voice asking, "Would you guys like some omelets?"

"Sure," Alvin and Brittany said at the same time. They both stood up and walked inside the house, playfully pushing each other again and laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>More author's notes:<strong> Whatcha think? I really think that it's cute at how Alvin and Brittany flirt with each other a lot ;)

There's probably going to be at least 3 or 4 more chapters to this story. Depends on how this story goes along. ;P

Please PLEASE review! X3

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


End file.
